Quien odia a Potter
by mormerl
Summary: Todo el mundo busca a quien no debe ser nombrado, pero no se dan cuenta de que buscan a la persona erronea. Todas las respuestas las tiene un niña de 11 años.


Primer capitulo:

_Primer año._

Aun no entiendo como pueden tener tanta admiración a un niño de 11 años. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que el no fue quien le ganó al que no debe ser nombrado? Nadie ve la otra cara de la moneda.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, nadie me pone atención... aunque, no tienen por que hacerlo, solo soy una pequeña Ravenclaw de 1er año, no sobresaliente, digna de mi casa. En las clases los profesores no saben que estoy, en la mesa común mis compañeros miran a mi lado y no me ven, lo único que saben hacer es hablar de Potter y su gran hazaña. Mis amigas ya no me hablan, solo por que no admiro al niño que vivió. En mi opinión... un momento, mi opinión no importa, solo importaría si fuese igual a la de los demás.

La biblioteca siempre ha sido un buen lugar para esconderse, así me lo dijo mi madre quien, al igual que yo, fue una don nadie en la escuela, pero ella tuvo suerte, supo como sobresalir, pudo hacer amigos y encontró a mi padre, aunque nunca me dijo quien fue, por lo menos ahora tiene buenas cosas que recordar. En cambio yo, lo que tenia lo perdí, por culpa de ese niño. No puedo estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, ya que Granger esta ahí y no quiero mezclar mi oxigeno con un Gryffindor y mucho menos con uno que esta mucho tiempo junto a Potter. Salgo de mi escondite y del castillo¿a dónde? No lo sé por que ahora ni siquiera puedo ir al campo de quiddichtt, ya que él se encuentra entrenando y un gran numero de niñas, entre esas mi ex amigas, están animándolo y comentando lo maravilloso que es. Ese niño esta invadiendo mi mundo y no de una forma rosa y maravillosa.

El sábado se termina y ahora me voy a la cama e intento dormir, pero mi sueño s ve interrumpido ya que mis compañeras de cuarto se ponen a hablar sobre que se yo, de hecho no me importa, se que son estupideces y que luego se callaran. Intento dormir, pero aparece ese nombre otra vez... Potter.

¿Pueden dejar de hablar de ese niño?- pregunto ya hastiada y muerta de sueño- el común de los mortales quere...

El común de los mortales esta aquí... despierto y hablando de temas interesantes... - me dice Nú, niña que fue mi mejor amiga antes de que yo ofendiera a Potter hace unos meses.

Es cierto- digo- había olvidado que yo no soy parte de la estúpida masa en la que se ha transformado el común de los morta...

No nos importa tu opinión.

Ni a mi el que la escuchen.- me volteo en mi cama y hago un gran esfuerzo en quedarme dormida, pero esas niñas no paran de comentar lo extraña que soy.

La clase de pociones no me gusta, no soy buena en eso y dudo serlo algún día, me suelo quedar dormida mientras Snape escribe en la pizarra y solo despierto cuando da una tarea o habla mal de Potter. La mirada del profesor me aterra, pero noto su respeto hacia mi en ella, estoy segura de que no es mi traidor.

Señorita Thompson- me dice justo en el momento en que voy a dormir- si quiere dormir vaya a su cuarto, 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw... - no me importa tener puntos menos, por que no me importa el que mi casa gane a fin de año, así que me levanto de mi puesto y voy a mi cuarto a dormir, de seguro después me llegara una lechuza que me dirá que castigo debo cumplir.

Fin de año esta cerca y hay que estudiar para los exámenes, pero el que cierta piedra este oculta en el castillo no me deja tranquila, y me he fijado que a Potter tampoco, lo he visto buscar mucha información sobre alguien en la biblioteca. Eso me pone más nerviosa.

Busco a Severus por los pasillos, pero es de noche y debo saber ocultarme de quienes pueden arruinar mi encuentro.

Mi espalda choca contra el torso de alguien mayor, doy vuelta en mis talones esperando que no sea Filch el dueño de ese torso.

Señorita Thompson... ¿qué hace por estos lados a estas horas?

Severus... - digo aliviada- dime como va lo de la piedra.

No es seguro verlo aquí...

No me importa.

A mi sí.

En ese caso, vamos a otro lado.

No me importa lo que le puede pasar al trabajo de este tipo si lo ven conmigo, además, dudo mucho que Dumbledore lo despida o algo parecido, ese viejo es tan tonto que nunca dejara de confiar en él.

Caminamos hasta el despacho de Severus, me siento en una silla forrada de piel de dragón negro, bastante cómoda debo decir. El profesor me mira intentando intimidarme, pero no puede, yo soy mas fuerte que él.

¿ Y bien?- me pregunta.

¿ La piedra, la tienes?

No es seguro que yo...

No me importa, la quiero, antes que Potter...

No puedo. No ahora... quirrell esta trabajando en eso, junto a T...

Pero no hacen un buen trabajo... Potter se nos adelanta Severus... quiero que seas más rápido que él.

¿Y si no puedo?

¿ Me desafías, Tú sabes que no te conviene.- salgo del despacho de Snape y me voy a mi cuarto.


End file.
